$ { \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{1} & {2} & {2} \\ {3} & {-2} & {2}\end{array}\right]+\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{2} & {0} & {4} \\ {-2} & {2} & {2}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Solution: To find the sum of two matrices, add the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{1}+{2} & {2}+{0} & {2}+{4} \\ {3}+{-2} & {-2}+{2} & {2}+{2}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{3} & {2} & {6} \\ {1} & {0} & {4}\end{array}\right]}$